Atlas
Personality While at first glance Ryan may seem brooding and mysterious, once you get to know him he becomes one of the friendliest, all-round nicest people to spend time with. He is always willing to help people in any way he can, though isn't stupid about it, not risking his life unless he is certain. Just don't get on his bad side. Backstory Ryan Dalias graduated from Whiteriver Academy, having come the top of his year group. Considered something of a child prodigy, he applied to be a mechanic for the Cityship and was immediately accepted. It was there that he met his role models - the Valdez kids. They had passed through the Academy while he was there, and skipped multiple years to graduate four years early. Luckily, working with them wasn't a letdown - they were cheerful, bubbly, enthusiastic - a pleasure to be around, and not at all big-headed. He liked his job. Still, it can become a little monotonous. In an attempt to help combat this, he cleared out one of the smaller storage rooms in the Engine Room facility and renovated it to become his personal workshop. Here, he tinkers with existing technology as well as playing 'researcher', studying quantum mechanics on the side and experimenting constantly. Some of the gadgets he came up with really worked pretty well, and he began to sell them. He started to make a name for himself, as an inventor under the pseudonym "Atlas". The money was pretty good too - he has been saving most of it up for a "rainy day" fund. Resources *His job as a mechanic allows him access to most sections of the ship for repairs. *Modest salary from job as a mechanic, and just over $300,000 saved up from his gadget sales. *His workshop, near the engine room *His house, in Linden Residential Equipment / Weaponry Portable first-aid kit containing essentials - bandages, plasters etc. Specializations *Extremely skilled mechanic *Completed first-aid course *Competent hacker *Is a pretty nice guy Power Portable Anti-Grav Field Generator Source: Technology Allows Ryan to freely adjust the strength of gravity in a two metre radius around the device, from 2g to -2g (twice the strength of gravity downwards to the same force upwards). The direction of gravity may not be modified, just the strength. The device will only remain active while the remote (usually strapped to Ryan's left arm) is within five metres of it. The generator initially takes one turn to activate, and then the strength of the field may be modified once per turn. It can be instantly deactivated. The batteries last for eight consecutive. If the generator is turned off, any remaining charge is conserved, and the device would then take another turn to reactivate. Takes a day to recharge. Anti-Grav Rifle Source: Technology Cutting edge rifle that can shoot targeted gravitational waves (2cm radius) at a range of up to 20m. Knocks back anything hit by 5m, and deals up to 15kN damage per shot (double damage to armour and barriers). May be used once every two turns. Takes a day to recharge. Personal Shield Unit Source: Technology A full-body barrier that is emitted from a small wristwatch. To activate, he must either hit the button on it or shout "SHIELD" (or something to that effect) -> instant activation after this. Has 80kN health, will last indefinitely until broken. Takes a day to recharge.